


The Bookcase

by dianamolloy



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamolloy/pseuds/dianamolloy
Summary: Kay loses a bookcase and Adam goes in search of it.
Relationships: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	The Bookcase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misreall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bottom of the Hourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193722) by [misreall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misreall/pseuds/misreall). 



> This was a gift for Misreall after a bad day. She very kindly told me to post on socials.
> 
> Please note this is set in our current covid world so involves masks and social distancing, which I appreciate not everyone is in a place to read even without any detail beyond characters wearing masks and keeping apart. Do what you need to for your own mh 🖤

Kay halted in her tracks, having exited Flitcraft’s out the back door and the short, pleated skirt she wore swinging a few more times until it caught up with her stop. The rest of the outfit consisted of a cosy cream sweater, long socks past her knees with a band of red at the top that matched the colour in the skirt and mid-heeled Mary Janes. In her hands were 4 separate parcels ready to be placed on the old bookcase with a shelving gap between each one for the last evening slot collection of the day. Except there was no bookcase. It had been there two hours prior when the previous collection slot had ended, and there was a sign which Kay had written herself explaining why it was there so no broke college students would walk off with it or a risk of Earl finding himself fined for sidewalk fly-tipping.

Momentarily stuck in a loop of ‘put the books down’ and having nowhere to put said books down Kay frowned, turned around and went back into the shop with a huff. One she regretted because the mask just made her breath blow back into her face and fog her glasses. The parcels were put down with more force than she would otherwise show, which meant a slight ‘snap’ on the counter but that was enough for Bianca to approach - not too close even with masks they kept the required distance. Once Kay explained the issue she then asked Bianca to deal with the pickups, the other woman didn’t want to much like she never wanted to do much of anything but she didn’t argue. Really Kay just didn’t slam things down, or the Kay version of it.

Once that was dealt with and Bianca teetered off in her impractical heels, Kay made her way downstairs to her vampire boyfriend’s lair, unhooking her mask as she went.

She wouldn’t say Adam was grumpy when he woke up. She wouldn’t say it because that didn’t cover how bad-tempered and unreasonable he was and Kay liked to be specific. Nevertheless this was an emergency. Which is precisely what she said to wake him up.

“Fucking bookshelves?” Adam growled once he realised Kay’s life wasn’t in danger and he had no reason to be awake, eyes closing again.

“Yes, the oak bookcase which we move, well you move and look very good doing so, once I bullied Earl into letting it be placed outside as it would be more practical.”

“Kay I know the one, I’m the one who brings it back in every night, I don’t need a description of it. I don’t give a shit either, I’ll buy you a goddamn replacement but don’t ever wake me up thinking someone’s trying to kill you. Now either stop talking so I can sleep until it’s later than dusk or roll your knickers down and mount me,” he ran his hands through his hair, still horizontal. Well an attempt was made, some of his digits got caught in the tangles and that pissed him off too and without opening them rolled his eyes.

Kay considered his proposal, letting one hand tug at a blonde pigtail perhaps in memory of all the times Adam had done so considerably more firmly, then gave one shake of her head and placed her hands on her hips which Adam, having realised he wasn’t going to get any more fucking sleep and a ride didn’t seem to be on the cards was peering out from under his eyelids, noted it made her tits push forward. “I did not say anyone was trying to kill me. I said it was an emergency and that I needed your help. Both are true.”

Adam sighed, bit back the desire to tell her to fuck off because she wouldn’t have disturbed him if she didn’t find it important and then had to fight his second urge which told him to pull her over his lap and spank her gorgeous pale arse in punishment until she creamed herself from it and the skin glowed rosey. Perhaps later. “Love,” he pinched his nose as he said it, sitting up in bed, “what do you need my help with?”

“Track it down, you can sense things. But first we need to view the footage,” she replied, sounding like a grown up Harriet the Spy. Kay passed him his robe from the crumpled pile on the floor, because while she really would have rather he walk around naked she thought this way he might _speed up_.

“Not exactly everything, only what I touch and I can’t touch what isn’t there. I’m not a magical bloodhound for fuck sake who can sniff out wood,” he argued as they made their way out of the bedroom, Adam letting Kay lead as he bitched so he could watch the way her skirt would show flashes of skin above the knee high knit socks she thought was cute and he thought looked even more sinful in movement.

“You could try touching the floor where it’s been resting, maybe that’s left an imprint,” Kay suggested in a hypothesis she thought seemed logical while bent forward to reach for the monitors and turn them on. She knew Adam would watch her on them when he was in this room but he turned them off at the plugs when he went to bed like an old man. Which he half was. Old, not man.

“Perhaps whoever took it really needed it. Call it charity and just fucking let me buy another. I’ll have one made that’s identical if that’s what it takes,” he was exasperated. He was also going to pin her and fuck her from behind if she kept taunting him with her wiggling behind. Intentional or not, which right now Adam knew it wasn’t.

“No, there was a sign. You don’t take things when there’s a sign explaining that it’s to help keep people safe. Plus it was old, it was no use to anyone else but they’ve gone ahead and been selfish and I’m not going to put up with it! With your help.”

Adam really loved Kay. Of course she would think nobody would be that shitty just because they could. “Rewind it then sweetheart,” Adam let his voice show the accent he’d once had - as close an approximation of it as he could remember - when he had been alive and gallant.

The video playback showed two lanky young men, probably still teenagers, getting out of a pickup truck. Neither wearing a mask. They’d loaded it into the back after finishing the cigarette butts which they tossed on the ground - too roughly for Kay’s taste and she made a comment about how it was already a little wobbly with a cross face - laughing all the while.

Before Adam had gone out on this idiotic mission Kay had asked him to scare them but made him promise not too much, what if either had a heart condition and died. She then spouted the percentage of people under twenty five who died of cardiac issues every year on average in the United States and Adam had kissed her into silence.

It was Kay who could be the voyeur this time as she looked on at Adam bending at the knees, balancing on his feet and removing one glove, letting his fingers stroke the gross sucked on filters that littered the ground where the bookcase had been. Maybe she had overreacted, she hadn’t expected to him do that. All the change these last months, the stolen furniture was the last straw at not wanting an unfamiliar replacement and at the fact that even in a crisis leave it to some people to make it worse despite her sign.

Adam unlocked the door to his basement home hours later and stomped down the corridor into the living room-cum-studio, eyes locking with Kay whose eyebrows were knitted in preparation for bad news. “It’s back where it always lives beside the till area. When I put it out for you before sunrise I’ll make a small hole and run a chain to lock it to one of the bike racks. Now I need a drink,” he groused but there was no bite to it, which he knew she knew and her face opened up into a smile. He was in the process of turning to go get one of his thermos’s of blood when Kay stopped him.

“I love you,” which she demonstrated by stepping out of her panties, taking Adam’s hand and leading him to the couch and turning him so his back was to it. When she bent over to turn the television on, Kay purposely flashed Adam her cunt. “I know you didn’t understand why you but helped me anyway,” she approached Adam, kissed him slowly then pushed him into a sitting position. Adam allowed himself to fall and once landed, undid the button and fly of his jeans and lifted his ass for a moment to tug them down a little, his movements swift. Impatient herself, Kay yanked the jumper off and Adam enjoyed the bounce of her heavy breasts, is hand grasping his already hard prick momentarily. In her right hand Kay held the remote, craning her neck to make sure she was pointing it the right way she pressed play and Lesbian Librarians Vol. 3, Adam’s favourite of the 4 titles, started up. The sound of the television distracting Adam briefly that he missed Kay sinking around him until he was gloved in her and Adam hissed. Followed by another rumble of pleasure when Kay exposed her neck in an offering.


End file.
